


The Biggest Names in History

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, bonnie and clyde - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Bonnie and Clyde au





	The Biggest Names in History

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I used for the fluff off with Silver. There will be more chapters I promise, but I have to work on I want to Believe first.

David rolled his eyes as another customer called him over. He walked over and plastered on a fake smile. The man was sitting alone. He looked to be just older than and he was… slightly attractive. And slightly familiar.

“What can I help you with, sir?”

“Uh, can I-” The man looked up and stopped. Okay, so maybe he was a little more than slightly attractive. The man cleared his throat. “Hi.”

David looked at the small notepad that was held in his shaking hand. “Hi,” he said flustered.

The dark haired man laughed. “Can you get me two coffees?”

David furrowed his brow. “You gonna drink ‘em both?” He scribbled the order on the notepad. 

“Nah, I thought you’se could join me.” David blushed and looked away.

“My shift ends in half an hour, can you wait?”

“Forever.”

David blushed then walked away to take the order of a young couple nearby.

After his shift, David went to the kitchen and peeked out the window as grabbed two mugs. 

“Who ya lookin’ at?” David jumped a little at the voice behind him. He turned and saw Race at the stove making pancakes.

“N-no one.” David turned to the coffee maker and poured the hot coffee into the mugs.

“Jacobs, it’s your break, let Al do that.” David shot a smirk at Race. “Oh…”

David laughed before leaving the kitchen, welcoming the cool air of the dining room. He looked back at the dark-haired man. He waved and David smiled. He walked over, setting the cups down on either side of the booth, and slid into the booth.

“Before we start this,” the other man said, waving his hand between them. “I need a name.”

David laughed. “David. You?”

He hesitated. “Jack. Alright, Davey, how long you been here?”

David thought. “Couple uh years now.”

“How come?”

It was David’s turn to hesitate. Did he really want to share his background with a stranger? “Uh, my dad… I’m makin’ some money for my family.”

“Hm…”

“What about you? You got a job?”

Jack laughed. Then he tilted his head curiously. “N-not really.” He just kept looking at David, his head tilted to the side just a bit. “Do you read the papes at all?”

David chuckled. “No, too much bad news. Not my thing.”

Jack smiled. “Great. That’s… yeah.”

David looked at him suspiciously. “Is there something in the papers I should know about?”

Jack answered immediately. “No, no, no. I was just… I’m the same way.”

Then it dawned on David. Oh god. He was talking to a criminal. A wanted criminal.

“You’re Jack Kelly.” He said it as a fact more than a question.

“What if I was?”

“Wha… oh god,” David dropped his voice to whisper, “you know I have to turn you in right?”

Jack looked around. “Is there somewhere private we can talk?”

Of course, there is, but should David tell that to a criminal with charges of murder? “The back room.” 

David led him to the small room and as soon as he had closed the door, Jack’s lips were on his, warm and sweet. David hesitated, then leaned into it.  
After a few minutes, they pulled apart.

“Davey, come with me. You and me, the biggest names in history.”

David smiled and responded only by pressing his lips to Jack’s. He felt the edges of Jack’s mouth turn up in a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I love your comments!


End file.
